DaOmExLP
'Herzlich Willkommen' Wenn du es geschafft hast deinen Computer einzuschalten, das Internet zu öffnen und diese Seite gefunden hast, dann Herzlich Willkommen auf der Wikiseite von DaOmExLP. Wir versprechen dir (solange Chuck Norris lebt) das es dir mit unseren Let's Plays nie langweilig wird. Warum wird dir nie langweilig? Ganz einfach! Weil wir ... warte mal. Du kennst Chuck Norris ist. Pfui, geh sofort in die Ecke und schäme dich. Das du Chuck Norris nicht kennst ist ja eine Schanden. Pfui! Wo war ich gerade ... ach ja. Dir wird bei unseren Let's Plays nie langweilig, weil du uns entweder ganz gespannt zuhörst und lauschst was wir so quatschen, oder weil wir einfach nur noch kleine Amateure sind und noch nicht so viel Erfahrung haben wie weiß der Geier wer. left Okay, das war jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen Eingebildet. Aber naja. DaOmExLP ist ein etwas anderer Kanal. Schau doch mal vorbei. Du kannst uns dumm nennen, bescheuert und was weiß ich noch. Egal wie du uns nennst, wir nennen uns (für unsere Bedürfnisse) gut. Ähm Hallo. Erde an Gamer. Kleine Nachicht. Wir sind immer noch Anfänger *wütend sei*. Sei also bitte (für alle Hater da draußen "verdammte Scheiße") nett zu uns. Wir schwören das wir dann auch nett zu dir sind. 'DaOmExLP - Das sind wir' 'Wer sind wir eigentlich. Tja, das ist eine gute Frage. Wir sind ... nein das sind wir nicht. Aber wir ... nein das geht auch nicht. Hmm wer sind wir eigentlich. Man könnte sagen, wir sind verrückt. Ja ich glaube das trifft es am wahrscheinlichsten. Unser Team besteht aus 3 Personen. Lex, D.K. (Nein nicht Donkey Kong) und meiner wenigkeit dem Swot. 'Jeder hat bei uns eine andere Aufgabe. Der Lex und ich kümmern uns um die Technik und machen Let's Plays. Und D.K. ist die Kreativseele in unserem Team. Er macht natürlich auch Let's Plays. Wie könnte man uns am besten beschreiben ohne zu übertreiben. Vielleicht so: right ' ' ' ' Okay, das ist wirklich ein bisschen übertrieben. Und damit meine ich sehr übertrieben. Wir laden die Videos auf eine ganz andere Art und Weiße hoch. Da wir zu dritt im Team sind, und weit (wenn man das überhaupt so nennen kann) auseinander wohnen, nimmt jeder seine Parts auf, und lädt sie für sich hoch. Klingt dämlich, ist es aber nicht. Jederzeit sind wir auch offen für einen Livestream den wir veranstalten (Natürlich mit Ankündigung auf YouTube). Das funktioniert allerdings nur wenn die Zeit es uns erlaubt. Je nach dem wie wir uns treffen können steht dann auch mal ein Let's Play Together auf dem Plan. Wup Wup. Keine Ahnung was das sollte. Wisst ihr war das war. Schrrreibts in die ... Nein. Ich will nicht unbedingt eine Y-TITTY verarsche machen. 'DaOmExLP was'n das für ein Blöder ... ääh Cooler Name' *Boah so ein Blöder Name. Meine Fresse wer hat sich diesen Scheiß eigentlich ausgedacht. Ups, ich glaube ich denke schon wieder laut* :D . Nein nein Spaß beiseite. So ist es natürlich nicht. DaOmEx. 'Da, O(h)m und Ex. Sind jeweils 2 Buchstaben aus unseren richtigen Namen. D.K. und ich (Swot) sind die einzigen die sich einen Cosel ausgedacht haben (Ehrlich gesagt haben wir ihn gezwungen das er sich D.K. nennt). Nur bei Lex hat sich der Cosel aus dem Name ergeben. Ich bitte euch Leute (und das meine ich ernst). Wenn irgendjemand die Wikiseite von DaOmExLP ändern will (Und wir wissen ja alle dass, das jeder kann) dann schreibt keine Lügen über uns sonst ... Hu, ich bin ganz ruihg. Geht wieder. 'Der Schluss' 'Tja Leute. Meine Hände tun weh ich habe keine Lust mehr und Bla Bla Bla weiß der Geier was noch (Siehe oben das Bild mit dem Geier und den Hahaha). Ich kann nicht mehr, ich höre mit schreiben auf. Aber wegen der Vollständigkeit muss ich einfach eine Lüge schreiben warum ich aufhören muss. 'Ähm ... Ähm ... Die Internetverbindung ist ganz schwach *knirsch mit Papier*. Ich glaube *noch mehr das Papier zusammen knirsch) das die Internetverbindung *Knirsch Knirsch* das nicht mehr lange mitmacht. Ich glaube die Verbindung bricht zusammen. Oh me